Decisions and sacrifices
by Daryl Dixon lover3334
Summary: when Daryl is reunited with his 14 year old daughter at the prison with a past that involves the governor can things stay the way they were or will the group find themselves fighting for their lives along with the war against the dead Decisions and sacrifices will be made
1. Chapter 1

Decisions and sacrifices

I don't own the walking dead

Rick and michonne were doing a perimeter walk when they noticed about 7 walkers gathered around a tree outside the fence

"What do you think is up in that tree" she said

"I don't know "they walked to the gate watching the tree silently hoping in wasn't one of the governor's men

Suddenly a young girl dropped from the tree she stood up quickly swaying a bit before grabbing her two machetes in each hand taking out the walkers she ran towards the gate yelling

"please let me in'

Rick and michonne weren't one to turn down a kid they opened the gate

She came barreling in through the gates collapsing to the ground heaving in as much air as her lungs could take

She stood up put her machetes away and brushes the dirt off her clothes

"thank you so much"

rick and michonne just stood there dumb founded taking in the sight of the girl

She didn't look much older than 13 or 14 she had blood and guts splattered on her clothes and she had a machete on each hip she had dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes she looked intimidating

'Sorry about the intrusion I was told to come here by a friend and that you guys would help me "

Michonne pulled out her sword 'you weren't sent by the governor were you"

"hell no that asshole is on my kill list"

"Alright you can join our group but you have to help out around here " rick said

"sure thing"

They walked back to the prison rick was watching the girl she didn't look dangerous just alone and intimidating

"so what's your name" michonne asked

"Leslie but most people just call me le"

"Let's go introduce you to everybody afterwards we will get you settled in you may have to share a room with somebody because the people from Woodberry take up a lot of space"

"alright everybody rick yelled this is Leslie she's new and she needs to share a room with somebody'

"she can share a room with me and Karen there's an extra bed" Beth said stepping forward

Rick nodded and walked off leaving leslie with Beth and Karen

"our cell is this way"

They lead her to a cell with a bunk bed and another bed across from it "

"this one is yours she said pointing to the single bed by the wall once you get settled in we can give you a tour around"

It took Leslie 15 minutes to get unpacked and then she wandered out of the cell she stood there dumbfounded looking at someone very familiar they locked eyes and she charged towards him

'DAD' she screamed barreling into him

He wrapped his arms around her as they crashed to the ground

"Where the hell have you been le"

Someone cleared their throat

'Daryl what's going on "

They looked up at rick

"rick this is my daughter Leslie Dixon"

Rick stared at him in shock " 'daughter''he questioned

By now everybody crowded around him

"Leslie where's your mom''? daryl asked

"Dead I hope'

"How could you say that about your mother" Maggie questioned

'that bitch and her crack head boyfriend left me for dead they thought they could survive better on their own without a kid dragging them down but they didn't take account to how many times I saved their asses' she hissed staring at the ground '

Everybody stared at her in shock

"so she's your kid' michonne chuckled "that explains the sailors mouth and ability to take down a group of walkers in minutes"

Everybody mumbled in agreement

''Dad can I talk to you in private ''she said pulling him off the ground and into a cell

**Alright so I'm starting a new story bear with me it's a little rough at first but it will get better and it also was 1 in the morning when I wrote this chapter so …..**


	2. Chapter 2

Decisions and sacrifices

Leslie pulled Daryl into a cell,

"le did you mean what you said about your ma and Steve leaving you'' Daryl asked

''yea I woke up and I was alone in the tent I thought they just got up to do the chores with the group , when I got out of the tent I asked one of the woman if they had seen mom and Steve and she shook her head and said they didn't come out of the tent.''

She continued "I went back to the tent and noticed their things gone and a note on the floor "

"It said

_Baby girl me and Steve have decided to try and survive on our own, it was his idea_

_I'm writing this as he is packing_

_Stay with the group, maybe we will find each other in the future_

_I love you_

_XOXO –mom_

"it was his idea but she went along with it and that hurt the most, I mean how can you even think of leaving your kid in this kind of world ….but he got what he deserved I found their car about 4 miles from our camp Steve was a walker and there was a blood trail leading away from the car I guess she got away. I didn't track her down I mean why would I she left me " she said a single tear slipping down her face

Daryl wrapped her in a hug like he used to do when she was younger,petting he hair softly

''but that's not what I wanted to tell you"

She pulled away

''dad I shouldn't be here"

"Why not"

"The governors looking for me ….before I came here I went to Woodberry something happened and two men helped me escape …they told me to come here and that you guys would help me "

Daryl looked at his daughter in shock

"Do you want me to get rick "

'What if he wants me to leave"

"he won't kick you out unless he wants me to leave too"

She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by the sound of gunshots she went pale

Then she pulled out her machetes and Daryl loaded his crossbow they raced out of the prison with everybody else

Leslie screeched to a halt she saw the same men that helped her escape from Woodberry

She took off running again screaming their names

''MARTINEZ ….SHUMPERT"

They were on the other side of the fence fighting for their lives

She heard people screaming her name behind her but she didn't care she had to help these men she owed them that much

She was nearing the entrance

_Damn it the keys _ she thought

She turned around and high tailed it for rick

"Rick I need the keys " she yelled

"I can't give you the keys "

'' IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THE KEYS YOU'LL REGRET IT LATER"

He tossed her the keys

"Your insane" he yelled as she ran towards the gate she unlocked it and took off towards the men she raised her machetes and slashed into the zombies that she passed

She saw the two men get surrounded

'' HEY YOU ROTTING BASTEREDS OVER HERE"

The walkers turned on her moaning and snapping she sliced and hacked until only a few remained

Martinez and shumpert took them out

''Come on "she yelled taking off towards the prison they followed her

They entered through the gate and locked the entrance

She ran to Martinez and hugged him and then moved on to shumpert

Daryl and rick caught up with her

"What the fuck was that " Daryl yelled

"These are the governors men' rick said pulling out his gun

Both men raised their hands in surrender

"I'm going to have to ask you men to leave" rick said the venom dripping from his voice

"But ….' Shumpert started

"NO'' Leslie said firmly

"Dad these are the men that helped me escape Woodberry they can't leave I owe them that much"

"Well they can't stay "rick yelled

"Then I won't either if they leave I'm going with them" she yelled at him right back

"Leslie you don't have to we understand" Martinez said softly

"yes I do without you I wouldn't of lived , rick they are good men they just are trying to survive like everybody else I trust them with my life and trust me when I say they are worthy of being here"

Rick sighed he hated when someone gave him an ultimatum and if he didn't let them stay she would leave and then so would Daryl

"Fine you can stay but if you slip up once and I do mean once I will kill you''

Daryl just stood there dumbstruck thinking what_ the hell just happened_

And rick walked away mumbling "your just as headstrong as your father''

**Ok so the second chapter in done, how did I do? Let me know in the reviews and also you can give me tips and ideas :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Days and Days went by…..Slowly they got longer and hotter. Leslie became friends with Karen and Beth while doing the laundry and other chores she liked them and valued their friendship, something that was hard to come by in this kind of world. She had been here for 2 weeks and she already felt like she fit in.

One night around dinner time she sat at the table with Karen, Beth, Hershel, Glenn, Maggie, rick and Carl.

She poked at the food on her plate she wasn't very hungry. She was upset but she tried not to show it.

Karen must of noticed because she asked her "Leslie what's wrong".

By then everybody's attention was on her

She looked up from her plate "nothing "she lied

''le I know you better than that what's wrong" her dad said

"I'm just thinking about uncle merle"

They told her what happened a few days after she settled in she had never cried so hard in her life

After a few moments Daryl spoke again "remember when you and merle played dress up" Daryl said chuckling

"Now this is a story I have to hear' rick said grinning

"Alright Leslie was 6 years old at the time and we had merle living with us. I had to go to work for a couple of hours and when I came home I heard giggling coming from her room. I snuck up and saw the funniest thing in my life they wear sitting at a tiny table drinking juice and eating cookies. Leslie was in a purple princess dress and merle …." He said chuckling

"he was wearing a pink curtain like a dress, a feather scarf and a tiara along with clip on earrings and red lipstick he was talking in a high voice asking for more tea and you called him princess merle" he said laughing

By then the whole table was laughing their heads off,

"Princess Merle '' Glenn said between fits or laughter

'' I remember that "Leslie said giggling

"I also remember the time you tried cutting my hair" Leslie stated

"That was not my fault you keep moving"

"That's not what mom said"!

"Your mother was SOOOOOOO mad "

"Yea I remember "Leslie said drinking her water

"Well looks like it's my turn for watch rick said picking up his plate and leaving "he left the laughing table and went to the kitchen he scrapped his plate into the garbage and grabbed a shot gun.

He followed the corridors out to the side exit and made his way up to the guard tower

He sighed he had a long watch ahead of him

* * *

Ricks pov

An hour later

Rick stood by the railing looking out at the gates where walkers stumbled around. But his eyes weren't on the dead bodies they were on the woman in a white dress staring at him with beckoning eyes.

Their gazes locked and she looked at him with sadness.

It was the same woman that plagued his dreams every night, the same woman that screamed out his name for help in his dreams as he cried knowing there was nothing he could do. The same very woman that cheated on him with his best friend and the same woman that he knew was never coming back

He knew it was an illusion coming from the small part of his mind that didn't want to forget one of the things he loved most.

A single tear slipped down his face, she was gone….forever.

A hand came down on his shoulder

"Rick …..Brother are you ok"? Daryl said snapping him out of his thoughts

"yea " he said finally

Daryl looked at him unsure of what to think …..then he changed the subject.

"Hershel wants us to make a trip into town tomorrow so we can get more medical supplies and jars the old man wants to start jarring vegetables and stuff for winter"

"Alright I'll arrange it so we can leave after lunch tomorrow".

After that the two men finished the watch in an hour and went back into the building.

* * *

Leslie's pov

A few hours later after the chores Beth, Leslie and Karen walked back to their cells engaged in a conversation about boys.

They went into the cell and sat on Leslies bed. They played cards while continuing their conversation.

"So Beth who do you like?" Karen ask

"Oh" the petite blonde said being caught completely off guard

"No one I guess" she said

"Oh come on that's not true "Leslie said smiling

"Well I had a boyfriend his name was jimmy but he….. he passed on" she said sadly

"Well if you could pick one guy who would it be"

She thought for a moment

"I guess that cute guy that helps fixes cars with Daryl"

"oh…..Danny"?

"yea that's the guy"

"I know him he was my neighbor back at Woodberry, he is a nice kid. And more importantly he's single" Karen said giggling

Leslie laughed

Karen smiled knowing the boy convinced his feelings about Beth to her a few days ago

_Looks like it's time to set them up _she thought

"who do you like Leslie?"

"Nobody"

"Well carl is an option"

''what!" Leslie said falling off the bed

Karen laughed "yea I see him eyeing you a lot and when I catch him he turns red and runs away "

"So that's why he asked if I wanted to take a walk with him tomorrow night "she said

"Probley" Beth said drawling a card and throwing it into a pile

'Oh god" she said turning red

"Why…. do you like him?" Beth said giggling

Leslie didn't answer she only yawned 'it's time to go to bed " she said changing the subject

"Agreed I have to get up with Judith tomorrow morning"

The girls climbed off her bed and into their owns

They all said good night and fell off into deep sleep

* * *

**Hey sorry I dint update until now ….and for those who read my other story a vacation a little to late **

**I will update very soon!**

"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry this is not a chapter , my computer is broken it's so slow and its taking forever to write this,** **I'm sending it to be fixed tomorrow it will be gone for a week and a half …. **** I'm not happy about it but when I get it back the first thing I'm going to do is update both of my stories. keep checking in for updates**


End file.
